Reunion
by Shinigami1951
Summary: the guys and girls get back together after 4 years. yaoi in later chapters next chapter up
1. prologue

Reunion  
  
Notes: Right this is set four years after the eve war. Quatre has hunted   
everyone down that took part and is still alive in both wars and is holding a   
huge get together back on Earth. There are lots of painful memories and the   
need to talk to each other is great but yet so much has happened during the   
four years after the war that some souls could never be mended and some could   
never be forgiven.  
Warnings: Yaoi and Yuri, lemon scenes later on,  
Pairings: 1+R 2+Charn and later on 1x2 3x4 5x6 NxS RxD HxC  
  
Prologue  
  
*End of eve war*  
  
With a sigh the five pilots looked round at each other and then up at the sun.  
"It's over." Quatre whispered to the night sky. "Finally."  
Duo looked across at Heero who was staring thoughtfully at the sky.  
"Heero?"  
"This is good bye then." Heero said. "We have no need to stay together. There   
is no need for us any more and no need for us to stay together."  
And with that Heero turned and began to walk off.  
"Heero wait!"  
Heero stopped and looked back.  
"Where are you going to go?" Duo asked.  
"Relena." And Heero disappeared into the night sky.  
Quatre laid a hand on Duo's shoulder.  
"He'll be alright. What are you planning on doing Duo?"  
"Anything I can." Duo shrugged the hand away before setting off himself, in   
the opposite direction to which Heero had gone.  
Before Quatre could speak Duo had vanished in the mist.  
"Quatre. We all have things to do now. I'm going back to the circus and   
Catherine." Trowa also walked away.  
Quatre sighed. "See you round Wufei." And he headed towards a car that was   
waiting for him.  
Wufei watched in silent as the other four pilots all disappeared.  
"Well Nataka, it's just us again."  
  
*Four years later*  
  
"Jay-San? Could you ask Heero-San to come here please?"  
"Sure thing Miss Relena. I'll send him as soon as he gets back."  
"Thank you Jay-San."  
Relena leaned back and sighed. She stared at the e-mail Quatre had sent her   
and was lost in thought when the door opened and a dark haired soldier came   
in.  
"Relena-Sama you wanted to speak to me."  
Relena turned and smiled at Heero.  
"Yes Heero-San I did. I've been sent an e-mail by Quatre-Sama."  
"Quatre?"  
"No need to sound so shocked Heero."  
"What does he want?"  
"He's arranging a get together for everyone he knows that was in the two wars.  
He has asked us if we would like to go and I have reply yes. For both of us."  
The Prussian eyes narrowed.  
"I can't."  
"Yes you can. I've booked the time of for us. We'll be leaving tomorrow for   
his estate. Make sure you are ready Heero-San."  
Heero bowed.  
"Yes Relena-Sama."  
  
***  
  
"I'm not sure."  
"Oh please Wufei."  
Wufei looked at the blond over the vid phone.  
"Come everyone else is." Quatre smiled sweetly at Wufei, a smile that he had   
learnt long ago to make the other pilots do what ever he wanted them to do.  
"When is it?" Wufei sighed resigning to the fact Quatre wouldn't leave him   
alone until he said yes.  
"Can you be at my estate on Earth by tomorrow evening?"  
"I'll try."  
"Oh thank you, thank you Wufei. See you then."  
Wufei nodded good-bye and hung the phone up before looking round his small   
apartment.  
  
***  
  
Catherine smiled at Trowa.  
"I've packed for you and the train will be arriving at the station in a few   
hours. We better go."  
Trowa nodded and followed his sister out of the building.  
  
***  
  
"Hay Duo! You ready to go?"  
Duo looked up at the voice and then down to the invitation in his hand. He   
sighed as Charn made his way over to his leader of the group.  
"Hay! We have a gig tomorrow. And if we don't leave now we ain't gonna have   
enough time for rehearsal."  
Duo looked up with smiling as at his lover.  
"Sure thing. But we don't need a hotel room. My friend is letting us stay at   
his place for a few days."  
"Really? Who?"  
"Quatre. I also get to see all my old friends from the wa... good old days at   
school." Duo smiled again and stood up, his long braid had grown and now   
reached down to mid thigh. It would be longer but Duo had also grown a few   
inches.  
"Yep lets go."  
  
***  
  
Quatre smiled, everyone was coming,  
Heero and Relena,  
Duo and his boyfriend Charn,  
Trowa and Catherine,  
Hilde and Dorothy,  
Wufei,  
Zechs and Noin and  
Une and Sally.  
"That's everyone. Good."  
  
  
  
  
What do you think? Review and tell me!  
  
  
  



	2. back together

Chapter One - Back together  
  
Heero followed Relena as she headed up the large stairs towards the front   
door and rang the doorbell.  
Dusk was setting in and Heero wasn't looking forward to seeing everyone again.  
The door was thrown open and Quatre stood there.  
"Relena! Heero!" He cried and pulled them both into a hug. "It's been too   
long. Come in." He stepped back to let them in.  
"Hello Quatre. Are we the last here?"  
"Yep everyone else has arrived as well as a new face. Duo brought a friend   
but they aren't here to night."  
"Take a breath Quatre."  
Heero looked over the blond at a now very tall Trowa.  
"Hi Trowa."  
Relena smiled and looked round. Quatre was right everyone was there part from   
Duo.  
"Come get a drink and we'll all sit down and talk."  
So after greetings were made the 12 friends sat round a table to eat dinner,   
the talk was quiet and it seemed as though the group had nothing to say.  
Heero looked at Quatre.  
"So where's Duo?"  
"He said he had a gig tonight and another one in a week time in this area.   
He's staying here until the band moves on."  
"Him and Charn are staying here." Hilde corrected.  
Zechs raised an eyebrow. "Charn?"  
"Yep. He's a backing singer in the band. Duo's the lead."  
"You've seen him?" Heero asked.  
"Not today but I've seen him in action. He's really good." Hilde smiled.  
"Charn gave us all tickets to see them playing on Friday. Free of cause with   
back stage passes to meet the rest of the group."  
Noin nodded. "Sounds great."  
"It should be."  
"It will be." Hilde said dipping deep into her food.  
"Who's Charn?" Heero asked.  
Relena smiled at the ting of jealous in Heero's dark eyes.  
"Duo's boyfriend. You'll love him. Everyone does."  
That comment just made Heero's eyes narrower.  
As soon as dinner was over Quatre shooed them all to bed.  
"We have a big day tomorrow so we need lots of sleep. Night!"  
  
***  
  
Quatre entered the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of Wufei and Duo   
drinking lots of coffee.  
"Morning." Quatre said cheerfully.  
Duo looked up darkly and just blinked and Wufei didn't do anything.  
"Morning to you too."  
"Far to early!" Duo moaned taking another long sip from his coffee.  
"Some things never change." Quatre laughed as he poured himself his own cup   
of coffee.  
"Hn."  
The door opened again and Heero and Relena walked in.   
The first thing Heero noticed was that Duo's hair was loose round him.  
"Good Morning everyone." Relena smiled.  
Duo looked up again and glared at her and than looked passed her to see who   
else had entered.  
His face lighten when he saw Heero.  
"Duo."  
"Good to see you again Heero."  
Duo stepped lightly from the chair and hugged Heero who hugged Duo back.  
A soft cough announced the entrance of a black haired boy.  
Heero glared over Duo's shoulder at him and Duo realised Heero.  
"Heero meet Charn. Charn this is Heero."  
Charn had golden eyes and black hair. His skin was the same colour as Wufei's.  
Heero nodded at Charn who reached out and pulled Duo to him and kissed Duo   
lightly on the lips.  
"Morning love. Didn't want to wake you, you looked to cute."  
Duo sat back down and poured three mugs of coffee and put sugar in two of   
them and milk in one.  
"Arigatou." Heero took a mug with sugar in and Charn picked up the other.  
"So Quatre what are we doing today?"  
  
***  
  
"No way Quatre Raberba Winner am I going on that!"  
"Oh Dorothy. It'll be fun."  
"For you maybe. But not me."  
"Scared?" Zechs asked.  
"No I am not."  
"I'm not going to go on either."  
Duo shock his head at Dorothy and Une.  
"Really we came here to have fun and you refuse to go on anything."  
It had been a 1 and a half hour trip to the indoor winter sports centre. A   
very long journey.  
  
***Quatre's POV***  
  
I brought them here and the girls don't want to do anything. I'll let Duo to   
convince them he's better at that than I am. But no matter how much we love   
him does he have to bring trouble with him where every he goes. It's so   
obvious that Heero likes Duo and yet Duo has a boyfriend who is as nice as   
anything yet it seems that Charn and Heero already hate each other. Back in   
the war Duo liked Heero and I believe that he still does and all I need to do  
is get Heero and Duo in the same room together alone and maybe with a bit of   
magic they'll get together. I hope I'm doing the right thing.  
I mean Heero and Charn were sending daggers at each other on the bus over   
here and I don't want to leave them two alone cause there will be nothing   
left of Charn if Heero gets his hands on him.   
Oh Duo.  
  
***Back to 3rd person***  
  
"Oh come on Dot, Une you gotta try it. Please!"  
"No Duo that's it."  
"Women are such weaklings." Wufei muttered as he came back holding a basket   
full of skates, Heero also followed him also carrying skates.  
Heero glowed at Charn who tighten his grip on Duo until Duo suddenly squealed   
in pain.  
Heero head shot up from where he was placing skates on the floor. Everyone   
looked at Duo who had pulled his hand away from Charn and was rubbing it.  
"Now who's the girl?" Hilde smirked at Duo.  
"Oh Duo, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you love." Charn took Duo's hand   
again and rubbed it before placing a kiss on it.  
"Don't worry Charn." Duo smiled before turning to the others. "I take it   
we're skating first nay?"  
"Hn."  
  
  
Okay that was chapter one. The next chapter is gonna be them on the ice rink!   
A I'm gonna start putting the characters together now so in the next chapter   
there is going to be romance between Trowa and Quatre and Wufei and Zechs!   
Please review me! PLEASE ^_^  
  
  



	3. show the world

I promised romance didn't I? Okay so this is gonna be sappy and ooc for Trowa. This part is gonna be set mainly on 3x4 and have hints of 5x6 in (Gomen to Flame but I like the idea of Zechs and Wufei being together) Also Duo and Charn are...  
Duo: You can't give away the plot!!!!!!!! I like Charn and can't we have a little private time here?  
Heero: What about me?  
Duo: *Sweat drops and runs*  
Gomen about that I'm kind of on a high.  
Big thank you to my reviewers: Clow-Mistress-Sakura, BlueCandy, Lura Maxwell, Suiko Star, Flame, Silent_Death, Chibi Shinigami (or Shinira or HeerosAngel. Gomen. Wasn't sure what your name was exactly *_*') and Kraken!  
I have gone on for far too long so I'm gonna start on the fic.  
  
Chapter 2 - Show the world. (Crap title. If you can think of a better one be my guest. The title is nothing like the chapter.)  
  
Heero passed Duo a pair of red and white skates. Duo winked his nose at them and Wufei laughed.  
"They didn't have them in black Maxwell."  
Crouching on the floor next to Trowa, Duo slipped the horrible skates on and stood up.  
"Come on Heero." Duo reached out and grabbed Heero's hand and pulled him forcibly towards the rink.   
Charn's golden eyes narrowed at the sight of the two friends. Duo didn't notice the look his lover was sending Heero and continue to chatter away about the band and all the remixes they had done.  
Quatre shook his head at Duo and then smiled at Charn.  
"Hay don't worry about Duo. He does that alot."  
"I know. He's to full of energy and needs to be worn down." Charn gave a soft music laugh. "I'm just glad that he's happy."  
And Charn headed off towards the ice rink.  
"The girls are in the restaurant having a good old nattier. Are you ready Wufei?"  
Wufei looked up from tying his skates and into large blue shining eyes. He nodded.   
"Lets go then."  
Quatre smiled as he watched Zechs and Wufei speed off.  
"They look great don't they?" Quatre sighed and looked at Trowa who stood hands in pockets staring at the couples out on the rink. Quatre leaned across and squeezed Trowa's hand. Trowa jumped and looked round.  
"Oh sorry Quatre I was just thinking..."  
"'Bout what?"  
"About." Trowa corrected. "You are worst than Duo you know."  
"But you love me?" Quatre said laughing the joke was ruined by the warm glow coming from his pale eyes.  
"Yes Quatre." Trowa whisper but his partner didn't hear him as Quatre raced off to join the others.  
  
"Ouch."  
Duo gave a small laugh as Heero slipped on the ice and landed on his ass. Duo with all the ease of a cat skated over to Heero and held out a hand to help him up.  
"Being the Perfect Soldier and all I would of thought you could skate better than any one here." Duo mocked as an iron hard hand gripped his with breakable force.  
Heero's eyes narrowed and tugged Duo gently.  
Duo's right leg went left and his left went right and he landed up half on top of Heero's and half on the cold ice.  
"What was that for?" Duo moaned.  
"Laughing."  
  
Wufei wasn't having much luck neither was keeping himself standing on the ice. Zechs skated next to him holding his hand, which result in them both spending more time of the ice and on top of each other than skating.  
  
Quatre sighed as he watched Trowa and Charn talk. He didn't know when it had happened but all he knew was that he was falling head over heels in love with Trowa.  
"Hay!"  
Quatre jumped and looked round at Duo's smiling face.  
"Duo. You scared me."  
"Oops. Gomen Quatre I didn't mean to. You spying on Trowa?"  
"No I was checking Charn out. He has a nice ass."  
Quatre chucked at the look of disbelief on Duo's face. Duo covered it up quickly and replaced it with on of total agreement.  
"Yep he has hasn't he? You still like Trowa huh?"  
"You still like Heero." Quatre stated smiling, as Duo blushed red.  
"A bit. But Heero ain't gay. You love Trowa and Trowa loves you. Talk to him."  
"Trowa... loves... me...?"  
Duo nodded and than gasped in pain as someone tugged on his braid.  
"Heero! Don't! Pull! My! Hair! For! Fuck! Sake!"  
Heero just grinned cheesely before skating off.  
Duo waved good-bye at Quatre and than set off after his best friend.  
Quatre gave a laugh and skated across the ice gracefully towards Trowa and Charn.  
"Sorry to break you up but I was wondering if I could have a word Trowa?"  
Trowa nodded at Quatre and then at Charn before following Quatre to the side of the rink.  
Charn's golden eyes darted round the rink searching for his braided lover who was once again standing over a very irritated Heero. He started over.  
"You should learn that skating is meant to be done on your feet not ass."  
Heero stood up and rubbed his backside trying to ease the pain in it. Duo was holding his breath to stop himself bursting out in laughter at the sight.  
Duo sow Charn approach and smiled brightly at him.  
"Hello."  
Heero glared at Charn before headed off away from the happy couple. Charn smirked and leant down and whispered something in Duo's ear.  
Heero watched as Duo went bright red and let Charn pull him away towards the men's toilets.  
Heero sighed deeply. He had told himself that he didn't love Duo but now all he felt was a pain of guilt and jealousy deep in his heart. Guilt of never telling Duo how he love him and jealousy that he was the only pilot left without anyone. Wufei had Zechs, Duo and Charn and Quatre and Trowa were... Heero blinked at the sight, Quatre and Trowa were locked onto each other. Lips crushed together and bodies.  
  
Quatre pulled away and smiled at Trowa.  
"That was really something you know."  
Trowa nodded and whispered. "I love you Quatre."  
Quatre felt his breath catch in his chest and he smiled some more.  
"I love you too Trowa."  
"I never knew Quatre. Why didn't you every tell me?"  
"Cause I thought you would hate and be disgusted with me."  
"Not you Quatre. Never could I hate you."  
Trowa placed a hand on Quatre's cheek and held it gently and then leaned in and bushed his lips against Quatre's gently.  
"So soft. You feel so soft Quatre."  
"Thank you Trowa but maybe we should continue this sometime later cause we're getting a lot of weird looks."  
True to his word nearly everyone in the rink was now looking at Quatre and Trowa. Some were smiling and cheering at them and others were looking at them is disgust.  
"So?"  
Quatre shrugged.  
"Not sure."  
"Well let's give them a show."  
Trowa cupped Quatre's ass and snogged Quatre very hard and very passionately on the lips. Quatre's arms curled round Trowa's neck and his legs went round Trowa's waist and then Trowa carried Quatre off to the cheers of the crowd.  
  
Catherine and Dorothy looked at each other and nodded.  
"About time." They agreed.  
"Who next?" Relena asked.  
"Them two." Hilde pointed at Heero and Duo who had joined him again.  
"Well we can always help."  
"Of cause."  
  
  
That wasn't very good I knew. Please don't sue and I'll try and do a better one next time. Review!  
  



End file.
